


I need help finding a fic

by eoglmuar



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoglmuar/pseuds/eoglmuar
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	I need help finding a fic

Hi, I’m looking for a fic where Isak is a Human Rights Lawyer (I think), Even is a famous Movie Director or Actor, and he has a meeting scheduled with Isak for help on some contractual issue. Isak is also godparent or Uncle to Jonas/Evas boy, who visits him once in a while. I feel like I’ve tried everything to find it! Please help me :-)


End file.
